1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power conversion apparatus, and, in particular, to a power conversion apparatus capable of supplying power to an inverter from a battery via a step-up converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a power supply apparatus is known which has a fail-safe function against a failure (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2012-130108). This power supply apparatus includes a switch inserted between a battery and a load on a main power line, and a bypass path bypassing the switch. The switch switches between a state of connecting between the battery and the load via the main power line and a state of disconnecting this connection. The bypass path is a power line bypassing the switch and connecting the battery and the load when the switch has a failure. In this power supply apparatus, even if the switch has a failure, the bypass path connects the battery and the load. Thus, it is possible to ensure power supply from the battery to the load.